


Lack Toast And Tall Rent

by stubliminalmessaging



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gallavich Gift Exchange 2014, Gay Parents, Kid Fic, M/M, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing Mickey handle kids makes Ian initiate a talk with Mickey about maybe getting a munchkin of their own. Written as a gift to tumblr user gleekinthemaking for the Gallavich Gift Exchange. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lack Toast And Tall Rent

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt for this one was: "Ian and Mickey (age about 22) babysitting Mandy’s child, leads to discussion of kids of their own, fluffy, may lead to a smutty/smuffy ending." and it was written for [this lovely person](http://gleekinthemaking.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr
> 
> hope they enjoy! :)

                Mickey came back from picking up Yev and Aaron to find Ian just finishing up the mac n’ cheese he’d made in anticipation of the boys coming over to stay the night. Mandy had watched Yev after school for them while they finished off their work shifts and they had agreed to take her son for the night so she could go out with her friends. Mickey grouched about it, of course, but Ian was all-too-glad to have a chance to hang out with the kids.

 

                Ian loved kids. It probably came from growing up with mostly younger siblings but the statement still stood. He loved kids and kids loved him; especially those of his favourite Milkoviches. Aaron called him uncle and Yev called him dad sometimes. Mickey had thought he would be confused by them both being his dads but he was definitely smarter than Mickey gave him credit for. He never got confused and he was always conscious of which of his dads he was talking to and which one he meant to be talking to. Mickey knew Ian loved it when Yev called him dad so he was fairly aware of Ian wanting at least one kid of his own.

 

Yev bounded down the stairs and tackled Ian around the waist with his typical five-year-old enthusiasm and Ian fussed over him and scooped him up. Mickey emerged them, helping Aaron toddle his way down the stairs, holding his hand and ready to catch him should he tumble.

 

“Daddy said we’re gonna watch a grown-up movie tonight,” Yev told Ian, laughing as the redhead ruffled his hair. He cast a look at Mickey.

 

“A grown-up movie?” he asked, smirking.

 

“Not that kind of grown-up movie,” Mickey said, scowling at his boyfriend. He dropped Aaron’s overnight bag by the door. “I was thinking something with superheroes. Thor or Captain America or something.”

 

“Not Thor,” Ian said immediately. Mickey narrowed his eyes. “Buff and blond isn’t really my thing.”

 

                “Well we’re putting it on for the kids,” Mickey reminded him. As much as Mickey insisted he didn’t like kids, he had moments when he took the responsible father role more seriously than Ian ever thought he would. It turned Ian on a lot so he never commented on it for fear that if Mickey knew he’d noticed he’d stop doing it. He let Mickey go on. “So it doesn’t really matter what _you’re_ into, seeing as your type doesn’t matter to my kid.”

 

                “It does,” Ian insisted. He watched as Yev and Aaron went to the bathroom to wash up before dinner. “It does when I’m around since his daddy is my type.”

 

                “I’m more than your type, dork,” Mickey sneered, going to the cutlery drawer and digging out the required spoons for their dinner. He set the table and got out the juice as Ian bowled up their macaroni.

 

                The boys came back to the kitchen and Yev helped Aaron up into his chair (they didn’t have a high chair for the three-year-old but they did have a makeshift booster seat for him) and then climbed up into his own. Ian placed his bowl on the table in front of him and Yev looked up at him.

 

                “Is this lack toast and tall rent?” he asked, eyebrows furrowed.

 

                “You gotta practise this more, buddy. _You_ say _you’re_ lactose intolerant. Food that you can eat is _lactose-free_ ,” Ian said. “But yes, this is lactose-free. Got the special cheese and the almond milk just for you.”

 

                Yev said a quick thank you and dug in.

 

                Mickey ate his own dinner while he watched Yev eat his, and Ian pulled his chair up next to Aaron’s. He helped the toddler when he needed it but mostly just enjoyed the domesticity and warm in his new(er) family.

 

                Once he kiddos had finished eating their mac n’ cheese Mickey sent them off to go get their jammies on while he and Ian set up the movie. Mickey had settled on the Avengers and so he gathered up all their blankets and pillows to make a cozy little fort for the kids to curl up in (and probably fall asleep in). While he was getting the movie all set up Ian was cleaning up from their dinner, wiping up the cheesy mess the kids had made and washing the dishes.

 

                The kids came back out in their pyjamas, dropping on to the couch and burrowing down in the blankets. They interrogated Mickey about the movie and he told them again and again that it was on with Iron Man _and_ the Incredible Hulk, so they could both be happy so their favourites would both be in it.

 

                Mickey sat with the boys while Ian made popcorn and by the time the trailers were done and the DVD menu opened up he was joining them with a huge bowl. Ian and Mickey started out sitting next to each other, Ian against one arm of the couch and their thighs and elbows touching. By the time Loki came through the portal and started working through his evil plan Ian had his arm around Mickey and Mickey’s hand idly stroked Ian’s thighs.

 

                The kids drank enough juice during dinner that they demanded a pee break halfway through the movie so Mickey paused it and the kids went off to take turns in the bathroom.

 

                “They get along so well,” Ian commented. Mickey snorted and turned his body enough that he could put his hand on the back of Ian’s neck and drag him down.

 

                “Yeah, yeah. We’ve got a minute so let’s see how well we get along,” Mickey said, closing the gap between their mouths eagerly. Ian let out a low moan of interest, his hand coming up to wrap around Mickey’s waist. His hand slid back and squeezed Mickey’s ass, hauling him up into Ian’s lap.

 

                Mickey’s tongue slipped into Ian’s mouth and the redhead groaned, sucking on Mickey’s lip. Their make-out session upgraded to some slow sensual grinding until they heard something fall in the bathroom. Mickey pulled away with a sigh. He got up to go check on his kid and his nephew and left Ian there adjusting himself in his pants.

 

                The trio trooper back to the couch a few minutes later, Yev in fresh jammies since he’d accidentally peed on his old ones. Mickey had him cleaned up and ready to finish the movie and he’d even gotten the kids to brush their teeth while he was at it. This from a man who claimed to hate kids and have no parenting skills.

 

                Everyone piled back onto the couch and half an hour later the younger pair were asleep and the other two were considering turning off the movie and crawling into bed themselves. They instead sat together on the couch, trading little gestures of affection until the movie ran out and the credits rolled. They decided against moving the kids and left them curled up together in the mess of blankets and pillows.

 

                Soon they were in bed together and Mickey was pawing at Ian and trying to start a little somethin’ somethin’. Ian turned over to face him and looked severe enough that Mickey abandoned his attempts. He settled in for the inevitable talk Ian was planning on initiating.

 

                “You’re really good with kids,” Ian said, and it was so casual it was almost like an idle observation.

 

                “Shit compared to you,” Mickey snorted.

 

                “I’m serious, Mick,” Ian insisted. He traced one of Mickey’s pecs and the older man could see he was distracted. “You’re really great with Yev and you treat Aaron like he’s yours. You were even great with Liam when you were living at my place.”

 

                “Well Yev _is_ mine and I don’t have to take care of him all the time. I barely have to father him and Mandy’s kid is here like one night a month. That doesn’t really take much.”

 

                “ _Bullshit_ ,” Ian said. His eyes flickered up to meet Mickey’s. Mickey knew this was a big deal conversation because Ian didn’t get shy over things. “You’re a great dad and uncle and I’m so fucking proud of you for it.”

 

                “Proud? I tolerate them,” Mickey protested.

 

                “Not buying that shit,” Ian said immediately, cutting his boyfriend off. “You’ve made so much progress and I think you’d be an even greater dad if we had a kid of our own.”

 

                There it was. The actual topic Ian was dancing around. It was to Ian’s credit that even after being together as long as they had Ian still managed to surprise him into speechlessness. “...you know we’re both dudes, right?”

 

                “Fuck off, Mickey,” Ian grumbled.

 

                “...so like, adoption?” Mickey asked after a moment.

 

                “I was thinking more on the lines of surrogacy,” Ian replied. “Then it’d be ours.”

 

                “It’s never going to be completely ours,” Mickey told him. “And ‘you were thinking’? How long have you been thinking and what have you got planned?”

 

                “Well, uhm...” Ian fidgeted again and Mickey took his hands and held him. “I might have already talked to someone about carrying our baby?”

 

                “Alright. Can I know or is it a secret?”

 

                “Uh-“ Ian looked at Mickey and held his gaze this time. “Mandy. Then it’ll be as close to being ours as possible – fuck, Mick, stop fucking laughing at me!”

 

                Mickey let out some really hideous noises then. He shed a few tears of mirth and had to really focus on composing himself before he was able to talk to Ian again. He nearly broke out laughing again when he saw how unimpressed his boyfriend looked.

 

                “You’re an asshole,” Ian said and Mickey couldn’t help but kiss him right on his pouting lips.

 

                “I’m sorry,” Mickey chuckled. “It’s just... did she seriously _agree_ to this? Like you’ve asked her and she said yes?”

 

                “Yes,” Ian said. “I asked her if she’d be a surrogate and she said yes.”

 

                “She probably never thought I’d agree to it,” Mickey mused. He paused for a moment and laughed again. “But it’ll be a fucking dream come true for her. She’s been waiting to fuck you since she was like fifteen.”

 

                “I’m not going to fuck her.” Ian said.

 

                “Well like I know you’re really fucking gay, but straight people fucking is pretty much it when it comes to how babies get made,” Mickey said, yelping out a laugh when Ian smacked him with the back of his head.

 

                “I _know_. Just because I never fucked girls to maintain my hetero tough guy rep doesn’t mean I skipped sex ed,” Ian said. He pushed Mickey down by the shoulders and rolled over on top of him. “So you want to?”

 

                Mickey rolled as best he could with Ian on top of him and groaned into his pillow. “Ask me in the morning.”

 

                “That means you’re gonna say yes,” Ian declared, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice. “When you tell me to ask you later I do and you always say yes.”

 

                “Maybe I’ll change my mind this time,” Mickey said, but since he wasn’t just shutting Ian down the redhead knew he’d won. He crushed Mickey with the hug he gave him and smothered him with kisses.

 

                Just as Ian was going to launch into his speech about how beautiful their baby was going to be and how since Mickey and Mandy shared so many features their kid would look like the perfect mix of the two of them, he was cut short. Yev came in with Aaron then, dragging a few blankets and pillows off the couch behind them.

 

                Yev said it was lonely and scary in the living room and Ian welcomed the kids into the bed without further complaint. Mickey grumbled and pretended to be grumpy about it. Even as he said ‘here’s what we have to look forward to’ as he gestured to the two children snuggled up in the space between them, he couldn’t help but feel a little excited at the prospect.


End file.
